


Guardians of the Infinity Stones

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, I have almost no plans for this lets see where it goes, I'm Bad At Tagging, Infinity Stones, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Team as Family, Trans Character, Weird Alien Shit, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Mine was on purpose. Of course it was, it was torture just like everything else that happened in that damn place. Groot, bless his soul, took his with grace and love. Gamora wants to throw zirs into the cosmos and never see it again from how ze got it. Drax would rather die than have it, but it wasn't eir choice. Peter loves his, but him standing out?What else is new?





	1. Subject 89P13

"Subject 89P13, are you aware of what is about to take place?" I nodded once, slowly. "And what, exactly, is that?"

"Why, did you forget?"

"Comply Subject 89P13. What is about to take place?"

"My death."

"That is certainly one possible outcome. Please describe the intended outcome." I sighed and pulled my head up to glare at the "scientists" observing through a thick sheet of glass. I hate them so goddamn much.

"You are going to place an Infinity Stone into the section of my enhancement that connects to my brain. This should, theoretically, lend me the power of the stone."

"Excellent Subject 89P13. Now, would you please stand against the wall where indicated." The scientist holding me dropped the fur on the scruff of my neck and turned to leave, not caring whether I landed on my feet or not.

The wall on the farthest side from the "scientists" had a few straps for my arms, and two for my legs. The room itself was stark white, just like everything else in this damn place. The "scientists" were all watching intently, and I almost growled at them all. Of course, then I'll get called "rodent" or "piece of shit" again. I'm still not one hundred percent positive what either of those things mean, but I don't like them. They're said like insults, and the only insults I like are the one's I dish out. There was nothing else in the room, and I wondered how they were going to strap me to the wall.

"Subject 89P13, I will not ask again. Stand against the wall where indicated."

"Yeah yeah, I'm workin on it."

The wall was cold, and I realized that the fifth strap on it was for my tail. Kinda stupid, but at the same time, it's stronger than it looks. I was about to ask what was going on, when two large robotic hands drifted down from the ceiling. I yelped as one slammed my arms against the wall and strapped them in. The other one tried to do the same with my feet and tail, but I struggled and flailed after my first wrist was in.

"Subject 89P13! Comply as instructed!"

"You didn't tell me to do anything!"

The first arm tightened the strap already around my arm until I could barely hold back a sob from the pain. I slumped against the wall and the two arms finished their jobs. Whoever was controlling them was good, but I would have to be better. I don't want to get burnt alive by an Infinity Stone.

"Subject 89P13, are you aware of how insignificant you are?" I nodded once, careful to not look at any of them. They don't need to see the tears in my eyes. That strap is still too damn tight. "Then you must understand how replaceable you are." Another nod. "Good. Then know that there is no need for you to scream. Whether you die or not, science will still progress. And I'm certain that all of us would appreciate being spared the headache." They all laughed quietly, and I pulled at the straps on the floor. They're not gunna snap.

I'm going to die.

The two robotic arms reappeared but one of them was holding something this time. The one not holding anything grabbed a tuft of the fur on top of my head and forced it forward. My upper back was no longer against the wall, exposing most of the visible parts of my enhancements. The one holding the thing stopped briefly in front of my face, and I caught a good look at the soon-to-be murder weapon. Small, smooth, oval shaped, glowing bright orange. I had no idea which Infinity Stone it was, but I hoped it had some good powers attached. I won't survive, but if I do, I want to at least get something out of it. Just as I was about to start struggling again, the second arm moved, and slid the stone in place against the circuit stuck between my shoulder blades.

For about five second, I didn't think it'd be that bad.

Until the excruciating pain began.

"Subject 89P13! Cease that ungodly shrieking at once!" I couldn't have even if I'd wanted to. It felt like I was growing a whole new entity on my back, like something was invading my mind. "Subject 89P13!" I couldn't even process what they were saying anymore, and the straps finally snapped as I lurched forward. The ground was hard, but solid, something to hold onto. "Sedate it."

Something extra and new pricked my back, and suddenly everything went from white to black.

 

"What is your name?"

"I...w-what?"

"What is your name."

"Oh...um...Subject 89P13?"

"Understood. Please, elaborate."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"Um.......there's nothing to tell. I'm just stuck."

"Understood. No longer are you stuck Subject 89P13."

"I'm......I'm not?"

"No. You must choose a new name."

"What? Why?"

"You will see. When you awake, find someplace safe, and name yourself. You will find that you will come to like who you are."

"I'm...so confused. Who are you?"

"Subject 89P13."

 

I woke up completely surrounded by ash and large sections of burnt white building. I tried to stand up but my legs were wobbly. I pulled myself up with one of the burnt chunks of building next to me. The "scientists" are all dead. Nothing could survive an explosion this big. Except me, apparently. Halfworld wasn't as nice as I thought it would be. Or maybe it was because I was standing in a massive crater. Either way, nothing around looked good. No trees, no flowers, no forest of any kind. Granted, there's no overbearing machines either.

"Hey! Are you alright? It looks like they finally sent a rocket out here." I jerked around and starred at the guy who'd been yelling at me. A small crowd of people were lingering behind him, whispering and glancing at me. "Are you one of the poor things they were experimenting on?"

"What did you just say?" He blinked a couple times.

"I asked if you were one of the poor things they were experimenting on?"

"No, before that."

"Oh. I was sayin I'm glad the government finally sent a rocket out here. Y'know, like a bomb."

"That's it...government!" The guy raised an eyebrow and I put a hand to my chin. "No no, that's not right, you didn't actually say that the first time."

"Are you okay?"

"What was it? Rocket?" A flash of warmth flooded through me, and I felt my brain twisting and changing. Not in a bad way, not like before. This time it felt like something bad was being cleared away, and something much much better was seeping in instead.

"What's your name?" I looked up at the crowd of people and grinned, flashing my sharp white teeth.

"Rocket. My name is Rocket."


	2. Deals

"Drop the bomb or I'll blow your flarking head off.”

The hit man grinned as I rested the back of my gun on my shoulder. He flipped the bomb over and over in one hand, and held a knife to the throat of some civilian in the other. She was crying hard, a small trickle of blood already sliding down her throat from where she was shaking. Several other civilians were standing around in complete terror, but the higher ups had all fled. Cowardly assholes, I hate corrupt governments, just take care of your own damn people.

"I'm sure you would. But, you see, if I dropped the bomb it would go off. So, I don't think that's in your best interests." I growled as he smirked and my trigger finger twitched.

"I'm warning you."

"Aren't you supposed to bring me in alive anyways little bounty hunter?"

"Little? I'm sorry, did you just call me little?" The hit man, Zanzibar I think, smirked and took a step forward.

"Yup. What're you gunna do about it?"

I dropped my gun and launched myself at him, something he obviously wasn't expecting. I bit at his hand, grabbing the knife as I did so, and the poor girl rolled off to the side. He hissed in pain and tried to throw me off, but I crawled onto his shoulder and scratched at his eyes. He screamed as blood filled my hand and I tried not to get any in my mouth. He threw me off his shoulder, and held up the bomb.

"Enough! I will destroy this capitol and these people will suffer, and there's nothing you can do about it!" His eye was bleeding profusely, his hand was bitten up, and he had a couple scratches around his shoulder, but it's no where near enough to stop him. I jumped up as he dropped the bomb, and dropped to all fours to try and grab it. Time seemed to slow down as I ran towards the bomb, everything felt like it was in slow motion except me. The hit man was laughing, but it sounded slow and distorted. People were screaming, but it was all an awkward slow blur.

I reached the bomb just fine, and grabbed it easily before it hit the ground. The world seemed to snap back into normal time, and the hit man screamed in frustration and sent a kick my way. I curled up on impact and hoped that he'd somehow managed to miss the bomb. Had he planned on this being a suicide mission? Because that's how it was quickly turning out. I rammed into a civilian from the momentum, but neither of us were really hurt. The bomb however, was a different story. It had a huge dent, and it probably wouldn't be long before the last straw was pulled and boom. Death.

"How much am I worth at this point? I've got to know." I growled and stood up slowly. I don't have time to diffuse it, not with how he keeps ranting.

"About 1.5 million units."

"Really? That's rather flattering honestly, they really think little ole me is worth that much?"

"You've killed hundred of innocents and several government officials."

"Your point being?" He snatched the bomb from me, and brushed me off as I tried to bite him again. "You're a rather pesky rat, aren't you?"

"Rat? Did you just-"

"Yes I called you a rat! Temper temper, you've got to learn how to cool that down." I lunged for his leg but he quickly stepped out of the way.

"Sorry, that's just not who I am."

"People change."

"I don't." I glanced at my gun a few feet away, but he either saw, or could read minds. He began walking towards it, and I tried to beat him over there.

"Oh, really, I expected better! This is a very easy thing, even someone like me could use this." He held it roughly between his shoulder and free hand, and turned to me. "Here I'll show you." I flattened my ears against my head as a gunshot echoed through the building.

I barely managed to avoid the hit man's body.

"I apologize for my lateness in returning to your aid, I had to assess my wound." I turned to the girl he'd been holding captive earlier, who was now holding a small gun. She smiled warmly and held a hand out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I wasn't sure why she was holding her hand out, so I chose to ignore it. I headed over to the body, and rolled it off my gun. "Shit." It wasn't in good shape, smaller parts snapped off, larger ones dented from the harsh contact with the ground and the pressure of the body. The bomb was even more dented now, but the authorities would be here soon, and they could deal with that themselves.

"If you'd like a place to stay and fix your gun, I could show you to my master." I raised an eyebrow at the girl, but she just smiled.

"What, are you a sex slave?" She blinked, but didn't get to answer the question before a hand was on my shoulder. "What the-"

"Thank you." One of the civilians, sobbing and bruised, was holding my shoulder. "Thank you so much.”

"I didn't do it for you assholes, I just needed the units." I stepped to the side as they dropped their arm.

"Didn't he say he had to be alive for you to receive the bounty?" I growled lowly at the girl and she smiled innocently.

"He insulted me. He had it coming."

"If I recall, you did nothing to kill him. Simply took the bomb."

"Cuz it would have killed me too!"

"Oh course." She bowed her head, but she was still smirking. I can't tell if I hate her or love her. "Well, as I said, you're welcome to come with me to my master's warehouse." I shrugged, its not like I had any other place to stay. As long as they keep whatever this 'master' shit it behind their own door, who am I to complain?

"Lead the way sister."

 

"Damn this is a.....a nice place you've got here." I tried not to stare at any particular glass cage for too long. Each thing was starring back, and most of them seemed to be pleading to be let out. I tried to ignore it, and focus on the room itself. "High ceilings, that's nice."

"I understand Rocket, it is quite odd at first." The girl, Nova as she had told me on the way over, was smiling slightly. "I'm afraid my master is the same way, although I do believe you two will get along after a time. He is currently in a meeting with a new potential client, but I will make him aware that you are here as soon as possible." She turned suddenly and I followed her. Slowly the number of cages began to decrease, until we were just walking through a bright hallway. It seemed to go on forever, even if we stopped after only fifteen minutes. Nova hit a notch in the wall, and an invisible door opened up. The room was small, but almost cozy. Certainly not uninviting.

"Go ahead and have a seat. I will send my master in as soon as possible." I nodded and pulled myself up onto one of the massive armchairs. I set my gun on the floor beside me, and started looking around the room for any parts that might not have been needed, that would fit into the old girl. I sat for another fifteen minutes before a tall man with stark white hair walked into the room.

"I must apologize for the wait, I was in another meeting."

"I'm aware." He nodded and sat down across from me.

"Now, you are quite an odd little creature, aren't you?" My ears flattened and I gripped the handle if my gun tightly.

"Don't call me little." He seemed taken aback, but nodded after a second.

"I understand. I am The Collector. And you?"

"Rocket." He reached out, and I shook his hand briefly. 

"A pleasure I'm sure. Now, down to business. What exactly did Nova propose to you?"

"Well, I just wrecked my gun in a....incident. And I'm not in to great shape myself. She promised me a couple days stay, in exchange for....something undetermined." He raised his eyebrows, and I swung my foot slightly. "Whatever you're thinking, stop it. I'm talking an object or something, nothing like that." He laughed loudly, and I rolled my eyes.

"No no, you needn't worried about that. I'm just a bit skeptical. Nova has promised something that I wasn't expecting." It was my turn to raise my eyebrows, and he smiled wide, and almost wickedly. "You see, you are really quite odd. I've never seen anything like you before, and I doubt I'll see anything like you again. I'm afraid that I had you in mind for my collection." I blinked and he folded his fingers together.

"What...what kind of collection?" 

"Any being or object peculiar in the universe. They fascinate me, you fascinate me Rocket. I would love to put you in one of my cages. Especially with that little stone attached to your back." I stood quickly and hauled my gun over my shoulder.

"Yeah, no thanks. I'll find some other place to stay." He stood even faster, and quickly blocked the exit. "Move. I'm warning you."

"What do I need to be afraid of? Your gun is broken, you said so yourself. I have complete assurance that you cannot do anything to me." I growled and he smiled. "Now, will you come with me, or will I have to call some others in?"

"Guess."

 

"Watch it asshole!" I landed roughly on the ground as one of The Collectors idiots threw me in the tiny cell. I rubbed at my head, not even bothering with trying to stand up. This place is damp, bad for my new cramps. My enhancements will deal with the broken bones, but unfortunately that means they won't be as focused on my headache and other issues. The cell was dark and big, with a really uncomfortable looking bed sitting in the corner. I had no idea where I was, and there didn't seem to be much around me, not living things whys. A lot of cells, but there didn't appear to be anything in them.

"Two in one day? These idiots have got to learn huh?" I glanced at the exit to the outside world and just got the slamming of the door instead of the rest of the conversation. Two? Do they mean that there's something else in here?

"I am Groot."

I screamed, and jerked around to look at the cell on my right. I almost tried to scuttle away, but the pain in my left leg made me stop. I hissed at it, and decided to lean on my arms away from the thing sitting in the other cell. It looked pretty surprised too, it's oddly wide face twisted in a frown. I breathed heavily for a couple second and took the time to look it over. Large, very large, obviously taller than thick. Wooden, or at least it looked that way. A kinda tree looking thing, mostly brown hard-looking bark, but with a couple green patches and leaves. It started to smile at me, and its face looked very warm and friendly.

"What.....what the hell are you?" It laughed and grabbed onto one of the bars between our cells.

"I am Groot."

"Um....okay, I was more looking for a species, not a name."

"I am Groot."

"Your....species is named Groot? Kind of a funny name huh?" It shook its head, looking frustrated.

"I am Groot!" It gripped the bar tighter, and I tried not to flinch. Don't think it really worked, that thing looked strong as hell.

"Okay okay, geez! Calm the flark down! If you aren't going to be cooperative then don't say anything at all." It sighed and shook its head again, softer this time.

"I am Groot." I huffed and sat up fully, just looking at it. An alien I don't know anything about and all it'll so is 'I am Groot".

Wait.

"Is that.....is that all you can say?" It grinned and nodded. Figures I'd be stuck with such aggravating company. "Okay, well, just stay over there and don't bug me. I gotta figure out how to escape this trash hole."

"I am Groot?" I sighed and tried scooting farther from it. The pain in my leg wasn't as bad, so I got a couple inches before I had to stop cuz of it.

"I don't know what you just asked, but the answer is no." I curled up on the floor and closed my eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gunna try and sleep." Dreams sometimes give way to ideas, and at the moment I've got squat.

"I am Groot."

“Yeah, whatever.”


	3. Friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this one's shorter and Rocket's more OOC which I'm chalking up to him being out of it from pain, but is entirely me being out of it from lack of sleep. Sorry.

I woke up with a splitting headache, and an overwhelming desire to punch whatever was nearest to me. I sat up and mumbled something pointless and curse filled, trying to keep my mind off my still slightly aching leg. The bone's healed by now, but that doesn't mean the pain is gone, and it probably won't be for a while. Still, better than it was. I tried to turn around and look at everything again now that there was a bit more light, but my back was apparently aching too. I grumbled again and fully stood up, trying to ignore the twinges of pain in my back and legs.

"I am Groot?" Oh yeah, that thing's still here.

"Yeah, uh...I have no idea what you said, sorry." It just smiled slightly and nodded, turning back to the inside of it's cell. "I'm okay, if that's what you were asking." It nodded again and I huffed. Anyways.

The cell isn't actually all that stable, it's pretty obviously only supposed to hold things for a short amount of time. That doesn't bode well I'm afraid. I might be able to chew through the bars on the tiny window, but its so small that I probably won't fit through. The bars on the door were far enough apart that if I starved myself for a while I could probably fit through. The only problem is, I probably don't have a while. And, y'know, starving sucks. The bars between cages were closer together, so no hope there. Plus the one of my right was occupied of course. I sighed and tried to fight the urge to sit down. It'd just make my legs stiffer and more painful. 

"I am Groot." I sighed and turned back to the asshole in the other cell. It was sitting on it's knees now, hands on the bars, looking at me intently. I realized at that moment just how tall it was, probably somewhere upward of eight or nine feet. If it were to stand up in here, it's head would probably hit the ceiling pretty bad.

Somehow that made me a bit sad.

I shoved that feeling down and just glared at it for a while. It knew I couldn't understand it, so I had no idea why it was even trying. It just sat there starring at me with it's head cocked to the side. I didn't know if this was some kind of starring contest, but if it was, I wasn't gunna loose. Another few minutes went by and I had to blink. It didn't seem to matter though, we just kept starring. Eventually I got tired and huffed, sitting down with my back facing it. If it wants to be creepy and stare at me, let it. I don't care.

"I believe he might actually be able to stand." My ears perked up and I growled lowly in my throat as I heard The Collector and his lackeys. "Still tempered I see. Rocket, please reconsider. I know it might be difficult but you truly are unique and here people would actually appreciate it instead of insulting it."

"I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in a cage. I left that behind a long time again." I hadn't meant to say the second bit out load, but I wasn't going to let them know that. I couldn't see any of them from where I was facing the corner, but I heard The Collector sigh. 

"Fine. We'll be back in a few days to see what your final decision is. I'm sure you're aware that you will be stuffed if you don't comply." My eyes widened, but I didn't let any of them see that I'd reacted. "And you."

"I am Groot?" 

"Are you going to come quietly this time?" 

"I am Groot." I heard one of the guards make an odd strangling sound and smiled. Whatever that thing is doing, I like it. 

"Fine. Take him if you want." A weird thump sound followed by heavy breathing and I grimaced at The Collector's uncaring sigh. "So be it. You big baby." Footsteps, a door slamming, and they were gone.

"I am Groot?" I sighed and stood up carefully, trying not to hiss at my still aching leg. I turned around to face the thing, and it was already pressed up against the bars between our cells, almost like it hadn't moved at all. Geez, that would've been embarrassing. 

"I still dunno what you're saying, and I dunno what you did back there, but I think it was pretty cool." I rocked back and forth for a few seconds as it just starred at me. "So, uh, are you planning on escaping?" It nodded vigorously and I grinned. "Great. Let me help you with that."


End file.
